Kiss Me
by Allie Potter
Summary: ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?


"**Kiss Me"**

-Tony…- dice Michelle mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Si, Chell?- responde el soltando un largo suspiro y estirando su cuerpo.

Se encuentran en biología, en la clase más aburrida y aun así podía besar apasionadamente a Michelle e incluso podía dar una escusa rápida e ir por Abigail, tomarle unas fotos y volver. Seria divertido, si no fuera porque no tiene ganas de moverse y menos de cruzar el campus e ir a la escuela de chicas donde estudia Abigail.

-Tengo una pregunta…

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Tony interesándose más en la aburrida conversación y en la extraña curiosidad de su novia.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?- suelta Michelle mientras se sonroja levemente- y no digas que no te acuerdas.

Vale, le dio en el clavo.

Siente como si una soga lo halara de la cintura y lo llevara casi siete años atrás, bajo un árbol en medio del parque.

El sol brillaba con fuerza ese día de verano.

Como amaba esos días de verano en que no tenia deberes.

Chris, Sid, Anwar y Maxi jugaban béisbol mientras el los miraba, dando de excusa que se encontraba exhausto, pero la verdad era que le temía a la bola de béisbol y no quería parecer cobarde frente a sus amigos.

Además, era mucho mejor quedarse allí, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa y del sol sobre su blanquecina piel.

Miro hacia un lado y vio a Michelle y Jal intentando jugar con una cuerda y claramente tenían un problema. Les faltaba un integrante para mover la cuerda mientras una de las chicas saltaba.

-Hola, Tony…- dijo una voz fina y dulce a su lado. Giro el rostro y se encontró con Cassie que miraba a los chicos jugar al béisbol- ¿No crees que son adorables?

Adorable no era una palabra que estuviera en el vocabulario de Tony.

-Hola, Cassie- sonrío- ¿Por qué no juegas con las chicas?

-¿Por qué no juegas béisbol?

Desde el día en que Cassie había llegado, junto a sus extraños padres a la ciudad, que respondía a las preguntas con otra pregunta, recordaba Tony.

-Estoy…algo cansado…

-No me mientas, Tony- dijo decidida, dejándose caer en el suelo a su lado.

Cassie se subió los calcetines amarillos y abrocho sus zapatillas blancas.

-No miento…- mintió.

-Le temes a aquella bola…- dijo sin apartar la vista del juego.

-¡No!-exclamo avergonzado y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

Cassie se giro y abrió sus enormes ojos, luego relajo la expresión asombrada de su rostro y miro sus zapatillas.

-No debes avergonzarte…yo también le temo…

Tony, que no sabia nada sobre Cassie, la miro asombrado ante la honestidad con la que hablaba.

-¿Por qué?- no aguanto a preguntar.

-Una vez, Sid me la lanzo a la cabeza…y me dolió mucho.

-¿Lloraste?- pregunto sin poder imaginar que alguien tan feliz como Cassie pudiese derramar una lagrima.

Asintió.

-Un día entero…

-Vaya…- se dijo a si mismo Tony, asombrado. Nunca había oído que se pudiese llorar un día entero.

-Tony…- comenzó Cassie volviendo su vista hacia el juego de béisbol.

El chico la miro.

-¿Si?

-¿Ya te gustan las niñas?

Tony se quedo algo aturdido ante esa pregunta ¿Ya le gustaban las chicas? Su padre se lo había preguntado aunque el no hubiese respondido, pero no veía porque no le diría la verdad a Cassie.

Aunque el no estaba muy seguro si realmente le gustaban, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no le gustaban los chicos porque no podría gustarse a si mismo, además, le gustaba el cabello ondulado y brillante de Michelle.

-Creo…creo que si…

-Uhm…- suspiro Cassie- a Sid también le gustan.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los chicos?- pregunto algo dudoso.

Cassie asintió enérgica.

Se produjo un silencio en el que se quedaron pensando el uno en el otro.

-Cass…

-¿Si, Tony?

-¿Has besado a un chico?- pregunto sonrojándose.

-No… ¿Tú has besado a una chica?

-No…

Ambos volvieron al silencio. Cassie miraba el partido de béisbol pero sin verlo realmente y Tony miraba a las chicas jugar sin verlas realmente.

Chris, Sid, Anwar y Maxi apenas si habían notado que Tony charlaba con Cassie y Jal junto a Michelle ya habían solucionado el problema de la cuerda atando un extremo a un árbol.

-Cass…

-¿Si, Tony?

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?- pregunto el muchacho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Uhm…bueno…eso…de…eso…

Cassie lo miro confundida.

-¿Lo de besar?

Tony asintió.

-Tu eres una chica y yo un chico- dijo convencido de que ese era el motivo por el que quería besar a Cassie.

-Esta bien, seria divertido- dijo Cassie sonriéndole.

Tony se puso de pie y ayudo a su amiga a pararse.

-Ven…- dijo el muchacho que conocía el parque como si fuese su habitación.

Le tomo la mano y la guió corriendo tras un enorme abeto.

Se miraron emocionados y avergonzados cuando notaron que estaban solos y nadie los vería.

-Yo he visto a mis padres…- comenzó Tony.

-Yo he visto películas…- dijo Cassie soltando una risita divertida.

-Bien…- dijo Tony mirando a su amiga- creo que…es así…

Se acerco a su rostro hasta sentir la respiración de la muchacha y luego cerro los ojos. Estampo su boca contra la de Cassie en un movimiento brusco y apretado, pero sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad casi ilegal.

Sintió como Cassie se inclinaba sobre su boca y el quiso imitarla. También quiso tocar su rostro o su mano, pero no entendía porque así que lo olvido rápidamente.

Se separo de la chica a regañadientes, puesto que le agradaba la sensación de flotar que le produjeron los labios de Cassie.

Ambos abrieron los ojos rápidamente y se miraron. Tenían los labios blancos ante la presión y las mejillas rojas como tomates.

Ninguno dijo nada pero ambos rieron y luego miraron para ver si alguien los había visto.

-Es un secreto…- dijo Tony.

-Me gustan los secretos…- respondió Cassie en una risita antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Tony cerro los ojos e inconcientemente se llevo la mano a los labios e intentó recordar la sensación de volar.

-Entonces Tony… ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?- insiste Michelle.

-Adorable...- dice llevándose la mano a los labios y recordando la sensación de volar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ay, como amo a esta parejita inventada por mi son ¡A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E-S! (Amo esa palabra). Bueno ya, hablemos en serio ¿Les gusto este One-Shot? Es que no me aguante a juntarlos otra vez y…ay…simplemente no pude contener mis dedos.

Ya saben. ¡Criticas constructivas, siempre bien recibidas! Bueno, también criticas destructivas ¬¬

En fin, ya me voy.

Un beso!!!!

_Allie._


End file.
